marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacqueline McGee (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = unnamed father (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Arizona | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Reporter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Joe Bennett | First = Immortal Hulk Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jacqueline "Jackie" McGee was a reporter working for the Arizona Herald. When she was 15, her home and neighborhood during one of the Hulk's rampages. Ever since then, she developed a secret obsession with him. She talked with Detective Gloria Mayes for details on a robbery at an Arizona gas station that resulted in the deaths of Sandy Brockhurst, Josh Alfaro, and Bruce Banner, though the latter was not identified. At night, the unidentified corpse had disappeared from the morgue, leaving a wall torn down. The perpetrator, Tommy Hill, appeared severely beaten up in the parking lot of a hospital and witnesses from the Dogs of Hell claimed they had been attacked by someone big and green. Detective Mayes gave Jackie an account of these developments, and shared with her her suspicion that the attacker had been the Hulk, and that the unidentified victim had been Bruce Banner even though at the time Banner was believed dead. She started searching for Banner, which led her to interview people who witnessed a confrontation between Hulk and Hotshot in a South Dakota church. She received help in her search by Sasquatch, who once went to school with Banner at Penn State. While Jackie was interviewing an owner of a small town restaurant in Minnesota, Walter was stabbed while trying to break up a fight between two men. Walter was rushed to a hospital where doctors struggled to keep him alive. While Jackie waited for news on Walter, Banner unexpectedly appeared before her. Banner and Jackie then heard screaming. Banner knew Walter had transformed into Sasquatch and was going on a rampage. Banner went to confront him while ordering Jackie to tell everyone in the hospital to evacuate. During the fight between Hulk and Sasquatch, Jackie and a police officer confronted Sasquatch, which ended badly when Sasquatch killed the officer to Jackie's horror. Sasquatch, who was possessed by the One Below All was finally stopped when Hulk drained Sasquatch of his gamma energy. Hulk then confronted Jackie on her pursuit of him, knowing that it was personal. Jackie explained to Hulk how he destroyed her home and neighborhood and asked how to become him. Hulk didn't answer the question. Instead, he told Jackie to go home. In Hell Jackie was later recruited by Captain Marvel to help Gamma Flight track down the Hulk. Gamma Fight found Hulk fighting Absorbing Man who, while under the control of the One Below All opened a green door, sending Hulk and Gamma Flight to Hell. Jackie found Hulk and the two explored Hell together where they came across withered husks of Rick Jones, Thunderbolt Ross, and Jackie's father. Hulk grilled Jackie about her reason why she wants to be like him. She explained that despite its destructive and lethal nature, Banner/Hulk's anger is indulged, respected, and forgiven, but Jackie, being a black woman, feels her anger is often dismissed. Eventually, Hulk and Gamma Flight managed to escape Hell and close the green door. Red Harpy Jackie took a break from tracking the Hulk until her boss asked her to follow a lead on a new story: the sudden disappearance of Betty Ross and the destruction of her house. Betty was mistakenly shot in the head by Bushwacker, who was actually aiming for Bruce Banner. Jackie interviewed the lead detective on the case who told her they found skull fragments, blood splatter, and a bullet. Unknown to both of them, Betty had transformed into an amalgam of her Harpy and Red She-Hulk form and watched both of them from the shadows. Eight days later, Jackie revisited the crime scene by herself to see if she could spot anything that has been missed. Betty appeared before her and told her that everything was smashed, her life, her self, by "him", meaning Banner. Jackie asked Betty if she would like to answer some questions. Jackie and Betty tracked Bruce to Reno, Nevada. They witnessed mercenaries working for Shadow Base gun down a civilian, prompting a violent attack from Betty, killing them all in brutal, horrific ways. Jackie in a state of shock told Betty she could have done things another way, that she didn't have to kill them and only take their guns. The two later found Hulk blinded and limbless from his fight with Rick Jones, who was turned into an Abomination-like monstrosity by Shadow Base scientists. Jackie watched in horror as Betty dug her talons in the injured Hulk's chest, rip out his heart, and consume it. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Jackie McGee is based on the character Jack McGee from the The Incredible Hulk live-action series from the 1970s. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Content Adapted from Other Media